mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis: Power Tour
|genre = Sports |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: E OFLC: G PEGI: 3+ |platform = Game Boy Advance |manual = |media = 128-megabit cartridge |requirements = |input = |pregame = |nxtgame = }} Mario Tennis: Power Tour, (entitled Mario Power Tennis in the PAL region), is a game for the Game Boy Advance where Mario and his friends play tennis. Though it is the counterpart of Mario Power Tennis for the GameCube, the two games cannot be connected in any way. The game is the sequel to Mario Tennis for the Game Boy Color, but is not compatible with the Nintendo GameCube like Mario Tennis. This game is now available for download on the Wii U eShop for $6.99. Gameplay Mario Tennis: Power Tour has similar gameplay when compared to Mario Power Tennis’s gameplay. Players play tennis in both doubles and singles, and there are many different moves such as slice, topspin, and "Power Shots". There are Offensive Power Shots and Defensive Power Shots which are earned later in the game. Offensive Power Shots are strong and powerful attacks; they power-up the ball and when they make contact with another player, they put a side effect on him/her such as knocked back a little bit, running around dazed, etc. Defensive Power Shots can negate the secondary effects of Offensive Power Shots and they can reach balls which normally would be out of reach. There’s topspin and slice, and topspin has more power than slice, while slice spin exchanges a tiny bit of power for more curve in the character's shot. As well as this, there are also a variety of shots, such as smashes or lobs. Interestingly, like other Mario Tennis video games, it is impossible for players to hit the ball out of bounds. Playable Characters Though the game features many characters, the game seems more like a Mario cameo than an actual Mario game on the account that only 6 Mario characters are playable, while getting rid of three out of 9 of the most popular characters, which are Wario, Yoshi and Daisy. Mario Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Bowser Main Human Characters *Clay (Max in European version) *Ace (Tina in European version) Other Playable Human Characters Academy Players *Sophia *Meg *Mason *Chad *Sasha *Sylvia *Chris *Kyle *Shawn *Linda *Gary *Jet *Kyoko *Micki *Emi *Roy *Flit *Skipper *Whisker *Paula *Elroy *Tori Island Open Players *Barb *Sass *Chas *Mel *Dweezil *Mynx *Willy *Sheri Unplayable Characters *Peter *Leon *Oscar *Chet Plot The game starts as the main character wakes up in unfamiliar surroundings. His/her partner explains that the protagonist has enrolled at the Royal Tennis Academy, and he/she is the character’s doubles partner. Having passed out the previous day during the Welcome Workout, they decide to get some breakfast. When they arrive at the restaurant, it is deserted and he/she finds out that masked challengers have challenged the top academy students, including Alex, who is implied to be the top-ranked player at the academy. After hearing that the masked players defeated the school champions, he/she sets out to become the top ranked player, in order to enter the main tournament (The Island Open) and discover the masked players' true identities. After defeating the Junior and Senior classes, the player advances to the Varsity Level. Learning that only the two highest ranked doubles pairs can enter the tournament for sure, the main character defeats the entire Varsity class. The player, their partner, and two other players named Elroy (who is also the varsity captain) and Tori enter the Island Open. After the winning the Island Open, the player has not yet discovered the identities of the masked players. However, the morning following their win, the two main characters are approached by Alex and led to a secret airport near the academy. Here, our hero meets Mario, who is implied to have been one of the masked players, and is taken to Peach's Kingdom to participate in the Peach Tournament against the other characters in the game. Winning the tournament ends the doubles game. Afterwards, the main character becomes the singles champion of the school and wins the Island Open on his/her own, again traveling to the Mushroom Kingdom to play in the Peach Tournament. Winning this Tournament effectively ends the Story Mode's main plot line, and our hero presumably goes home the hero of the academy. Trivia *This game marks the first and only time Waluigi makes an appearance without Wario. Category:Mario Tennis: Power Tour Category:Games released for the Game Boy Advance Category:Mario Tennis Series Category:Camelot Category:2005 games